


致命邂逅11

by luxian



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxian/pseuds/luxian





	致命邂逅11

“蒂卢德”？洛基想了想，然后摇了摇头。

索尔看起来很在意这个问题，又问道：“那有没有一条只在七月解冻，剩下一年都结冰的河”？

关于河流，说来也是约顿得到上天的垂爱。虽然这里终年严寒，但境内有一条流域广，储水量非常大的温泉河，叫做吉纽恩河。

吉纽恩在约顿语中有为爱献身的意思。

约顿东北地区的尽头有一处火山群，据学者考证吉纽恩河的源头就在那里。这条河终年不冻，并且流淌的河水都是热的，王宫里的温泉就是从吉纽恩引来的。

约顿的河流不是很多，除了一条最大的吉纽恩外剩下都是海河。

“也没有，你问这些干什么？”洛基把自己两边的碎发别到耳后，挑起半边眉毛看着索尔。

索尔痴迷的看着洛基的容颜，用沙哑的语调叙述神秘的故事，“这是一个古老的传说，从前有一条人鱼救了落海的王子，王子醒来后他们便相爱了，可是后来王子知道了想要不老泉需要人鱼的眼泪，他便让那条人鱼哭泣，但我们人鱼是从来不会流泪的。”

“从来不会流泪？”洛基“啵”的一声拔出了冰葡萄酒的木塞，向高脚杯中倒了三分之一杯的酒。

“除了伴侣死去。”索尔的目光随着他的动作转移到那色泽如同紫宝石般的液体上，隔着杯壁看洛基晃荡里面的液体，又像是血液。

“倒是痴情。”洛基言简意赅评价道，“然后呢？那个王子得到眼泪了吗？”

“人鱼知道王子要利用她，于是想要逃走，不过王子提前发现了这件事。他去抓逃走的人鱼。为了避免人鱼回到大海便从人鱼湾向北赶，一路从赶进了入海口，进入了一条河流。王子怕把她逼急了自尽，所以才把赶入那条河。”

索尔说着再次凝视着洛基的眼，像是在检测他的反应，“那条河只在七月份解冻，而那人鱼游入河流时正是七月份。”

洛基呷了一小口酒，甘冽直通五脏六腑，他舒服的眯起了眼，指尖敲着杯壁打节奏，“那她不走的话岂不是要被冻住了？”

“不错，入海口被王子封死，她哪都走不了，所以最后河流结冰她就永远的停止游动了。”

索尔喉结滑动，看着洛基咽了咽口水。

“那她被冻死了？”洛基嗤笑着反问，“可真愚蠢。”

“没，人鱼即使被冰封，只要解冻就还是活着的。”

“不过这个故事的结尾很惨，那个王子还没来得及把她从冰里救出来就上了战场，打了整整半年，最后因为受伤过重被送回了国。他没有回王宫，而是因为知道自己时日不多便趴在同样伤痕累累的马上驮着他去找人鱼。”

洛基聚精会神的听着，他面颊酡红，上半身微微前倾。

“据说王子去时河流是冰冻的，他找到了被冻住的人鱼。他趴在冰上，人鱼就在冰里，他们之间只隔了那层薄薄冰，但最后王子失血过多而死，等王子的亲信们找到他时冰已经被血融化了一半。”

索尔看着黑色浴袍裹着的洛基，他如同一株植物的白茎。饱满结实的躯体散发着诱人的甘甜，皮肤滑腻白皙。

这一认知让索尔燥热，加上温泉水的蒸腾他口干舌燥，深吸一口潮热的空气，他不自觉的慢慢靠近洛基。

“从此之后蒂卢德成了人鱼的圣河，无数代人鱼上岸寻找，据说那条被冰封的人鱼在第二年死去，她的灵魂徘徊在蒂卢德，保佑每一个来到蒂卢德的人鱼找到真爱。”

“她还爱那个王子？”洛基一杯接一杯的喝，微醺时的思维更加敏锐，他只关心那条人鱼竟还爱背叛自己的人类。

“我想……是爱的，但这个故事之所以流传是因为她给每一条人鱼找到了归宿——蒂卢德即天意。”说这话时索尔已经来到了洛基身边，他大脑晕乎乎的，只有在说道“蒂卢德即天意”那句时看向洛基的眼睛闪闪发光。

“蒂卢德即天意……”，洛基反复在唇齿间品味这句话。

如果只要找到一条河流就可以获得真爱，那这凡间怎会有那么多的爱恨纠缠？

“可惜从来没有人鱼找到蒂卢德，也就是这个原因使人鱼只要能在陆地找到心中所爱就好。天意是个谜，谁都没解开谜底。”

索尔靠在池边，他和洛基的腿只有半米之隔。

雾气氤氲，洛基拿起酒杯。隔着透明的杯壁去看伤口慢慢自动愈合的人鱼，这使他想到了马场时索尔揽住他腰的感觉，这个男人好像有用不完的精力。

“你喝过酒吗？”短暂的交谈结束后陷入一阵沉默，是洛基再次挑起了话头，他向索尔摇了摇酒杯，里面液体倾晃。

索尔摇头，他微微仰面看着洛基，男人的脸被雾气模糊了棱角，只有绿色的眼睛好像在发光。

“过来，再近些。”

洛基的声音很轻，似催眠，似呓语。他晃了晃自己白花花的腿，荡出波浪。兴奋的脸上露出温柔到近乎欺骗的神色。

大脑发昏的索尔照做了，他只觉得身体里有一种本能驱使他靠近最美丽的人类。他根本无法抗拒这种接近罪恶本源的冲动。

胜于海啸，胜于洪荒。

索尔意识到了自己究竟离洛基多么的近。他的脸几乎要贴到洛基的腿上了，以至于看得清那两条并在一起的腿上的淡青色血管。还有皮肤上那几颗微微颤动的晶莹透亮的水珠。

那是两条顶漂亮的腿，而它的主人则是伸出了手放到了索尔的后颈。洛基醉了，以至于他想让索尔也感受摆脱烦恼的滋味。

后颈的手微凉，索尔格外适用。洛基的手托着着索尔的后颈向另一只手的酒杯引去。

洛基轻轻把自己含过的那处杯壁印到了索尔的唇上。

这一幕无疑是神圣的，如同神祇赐凡人以甘露，可杯中盛的却是害人的毒药。

他垂下怜悯的目光，看着仰头的索尔一点点喝下那甜美的液体。人鱼起先皱了皱眉，但那双海蓝色的眼睛始终没离开洛基的眼，他贪婪的饮酒，让辛辣蔓延至四肢百骸。

“你是我的功臣……”，洛基一边痴迷的注视着那双珍贵的蓝眼睛一边呢喃。

只有索尔知道劳菲森王室不哭也不笑的怪胎会巫术，他的绿眼睛早已把单纯的人鱼蛊惑到心甘情愿付出一切代价。

直到最后一滴流尽，索尔挣脱了洛基的手将脸贴到了他赤裸的腿上，人鱼眯起眼睛满足的磨蹭。

洛基微笑着看到人鱼狂热的举动，他们两个都陷入一种无可挽回的状态里。特别高兴的洛基喝了很多酒，而兽性被压抑许久的人鱼也在今天得以释放，他的热潮期在洛基坐到池边的那一刻悄然来临。

他的胡茬让洛基发痒，洛基咯咯笑着后倒，视手打翻了空酒瓶。

这时有敲门声传来。

洛基推搡着索尔的头，“进来吧。”

被怂恿进来的奥黛丽端着盛放信件的托盘。巴恩斯王子提前送来了拜访信，其他人都不敢进去便“推举”与国王男宠有那么点瓜葛的奥黛丽冒险。

奥黛丽也很想进去，她担心索尔。可是忧心忡忡好像成了个笑话，厨娘小心翼翼的推开门后只见洛基乱颤的背影，再走进些就有阵阵欢快的水声传来。

雾气很大，起初奥黛丽看不清水里的是什么，她踩着湿滑的卵石走近，却在走到洛基身边硬生生顿住。

那是一条闪亮亮的鱼尾！

奥黛丽尖叫一声丢下托盘仓皇逃去，只有洛基笑着听她凌乱的脚步声，而且那声尖叫最合洛基心意。

或许她害怕的不是索尔的尾巴，而是索尔的动作。这条人鱼捧着洛基的腿胡乱亲吻，有些毛躁但很温柔。

洛基并不理会索尔的急切，他伸手拿起那封金色太阳纹的信件，指尖在纸页上留下湿透的印记，漂亮的花体字很是赏心悦目。

“敬爱的洛基·劳菲森国王，今晚我就能抵达贵国了。十分感谢您的邀请。另外我特地带来了尼达维勒国王的请求。

他听说我要从尼达维勒赶往富庶的约顿海姆表示十分激动，因为约顿海姆向来是个奇珍异兽无数的地方。憨厚可信的矮人国王想求一条人鱼，无论性别年龄。他愿意以两万支锋利的箭矢和一把镶满珠宝的宝剑作为交换。

您知道的，矮人族多能工巧匠，我也有幸见到了那把宝剑，当真是削铁如泥。海拉女王在世时禁止各国间进行买卖交易，而您登基后否决了这个片面的决策实属九国之幸事。

也正是这个原因尼达维勒国王才胆敢嘱咐我冒昧询问。在此之前他已找遍其他七国，只能将最后的希望寄托在疆域辽阔的约顿上了。据说是为了寻找神话里的不老泉。

劳烦您费心，不胜感谢。”

读到最后洛基的笑容愈发张扬明朗。他喝多了看不太清那字迹，索尔闹时溅起的水花还打湿了纸。但他看到了“两万支锋利的箭矢和一把镶满宝石的宝剑”。

洛基再看向索尔的目光里已经变了味道，从满意变成了考量，好像在考量他究竟值多少真金白银。

好巧不巧，自己这正好有一条人鱼。

索尔完全不知道即将到来的是什么，他只知道对于腿的迷恋还不够平息身体里的欲火，他甚至没注意到奥黛丽刚刚进来过。

全部的注意力都在了洛基身上，他不满洛基的三心二意。不胜酒力的人鱼一杯就醉，身体也越来越热，他终于忍耐不住，握着洛基那一双腿就拖入水中。

如在青云端的洛基没意识到自己很可能被呛死，他依旧含着笑，在流动的温泉水中整个人像一滴晕染开的墨，他的黑髮和宽松的浴袍浮动着，洛基的嘴角吐出一个个气泡。

想来自己还从未享用过这个“男宠”。

索尔毫不犹豫的吻了上去，两人在水底唇齿纠缠密不可分，海藻似散开的黑髮和金髮互相触碰，索尔紧紧拥抱着洛基保持静止。与此同时他的鱼尾上的鳞片渐渐消失，取而代之的是人类腿的轮廓。

强有力的臂膀死死桎梏着洛基，可洛基却不害怕被他勒死在水底。索尔的唇依旧纠缠着洛基的，他不能分开，一旦分离洛基就会窒息。

在水底只有有一刻不停的亲吻洛基才能让他存活。

索尔的手粗鲁的扯开洛基的扣子，它们被抛弃到水底。而赤裸的胸膛和腹部给了索尔发挥的空间，他的手在上面游走着，带着水流勾勒洛基的轮廓。

一根火热的阴茎隔着水抵在洛基的胯上，洛基伸手握住了它。

那一下让索尔吻得更凶，他们的唇瓣紧紧贴在一起索求彼此的全部，有细小的水泡从唇角向水面浮去。光影的界限在这里模糊，他们在天光的光明和水底的阴暗间调情，洛基的手上下套弄着索尔的性器，温水的阻力让这一过程更加刺激。

洛基的乳尖可怜的被索尔的手指和温泉刺激着，泛红挺立着，发硬发涨，可索尔一刻不停的玩弄这两颗小肉球直到洛基一边从索尔嘴里攫取空气一边发出细微的呻吟。

他的大脑乱成一团，只有身体做着本能的反应。

热潮期的索尔远远不能满足，他急切的剥开裹着洛基的浴袍，抚摸他每一寸结实的肌肉和光滑的肌肤。洛基的身体很完美，没有一点缺陷，每当他的指尖划过洛基的腰窝和臀缝时都能感受到洛基在水中战栗痉挛。

他在水中盛放，一如一朵带刺的花。索尔肺部有源源不断的空气供应他攫取，洛基贪婪的掠夺者让自己存活。

这就像一场谋杀，以性为毒、以吻为药。

他们现在都是被欲望驱使的野兽，没人能让他们停止在水底下做爱的冲动。

洛基的身体柔软的后弓着，给索尔以侵略的空间。他伸出手拽掉洛基的裤子，用指尖上下搔刮着他的臀缝，不时像那个从未被侵入的小洞里探进一根手指。

洛基的身体痉挛着，他死死抓着索尔的背在上面留下一道道挠痕。

越来越多的气泡从两人的唇间冒出，洛基在水里发出了可耻的呻吟，在索尔蛮横的挤进他的两腿，将自己的性器借着温水的润滑狠狠插入时，他们一起向上浮去。

“啊……别……”，浮出水面的洛基大口呼吸着新鲜空气，虽然摆脱了窒息但他更喜欢在水底依靠索尔的吻生存的痛与乐。

他露出了肩以上的部位，睫毛上滴答着水，湿髮贴肩上，索尔也同样。

索尔握着自己的阴茎在水底一点点挤入洛基的身体，他享受这种在水底性交的感觉，好像躯体完全与水融为一体，只有那里感受着柔软和湿热，好不销魂。

洛基的后穴被水软化的很好，但那里本就不是容纳的地方，他死死咬着下唇，掐着索尔鳞片还未完全消失的小臂上上下下。

“啊……索尔……索尔……”，洛基叫了他的名字。

“我要你。”索尔气喘吁吁的挺动自己的腰回应道。

“到……嗯，到岸上……这里好热啊啊……”，洛基大声呻吟着。

索尔依了他的话，抱着洛基到了池边，他将洛基放到坚硬的石地上摆好姿势，又一次毫不留情的插入。

“你好粗啊……”，洛基握着他的胳膊应对颠簸，狂乱的国王大声呻吟着，在一条人鱼的身下一次次高潮，“啊……索尔，你不是……好爽……说过……啊啊未婚妻吗……”

索尔听到这句挑衅呼吸加速，他俯身在没有水时亲吻洛基的唇，“我从来没见过她……她是父母的约定……”

洛基极具雕塑美感的身体胡乱扭动着，他和索尔的身体交合在一起就像油画里的神明般饱满丰腴。他的嘴里发出长长的喘息和一些急促的呻吟，洛基叫的越浪索尔就越卖力，那根粉色的阴茎进进出出不时带出些许瘀红的肠肉，会阴处和屁股已被索尔撞得通红，他身体剧烈的抖动着。

洛基躺在粗糙的地面上，他的背硌得通红，腰部不断向上弓起献上他线条分明的小腹。洛基泪眼朦胧的看着索尔坚毅的面庞，他的黑髮如一团海藻凌乱的贴着石头。有水珠从他的身体上滚落，像珍珠滚下紧致细密的白色丝绸。

这是索尔第一次做这种事情，还是跟一个人类，还是跟一个他一直以来很厌恶的人类。但那种致命的吸引力却让索尔在藐视中又带着爱，他不想去考虑那么多，唯一的目的就是在这一刻把洛基送到高潮。

看他放荡的尖叫着射出白色的灼液，看他眼角泛红泪水大颗滑落的表情，看他一边高潮到崩溃一边承受着下一轮肏干。

索尔爱极了他身体的每一部分 ，没有一丝赘肉，寸寸分布得当，如同出自上天之手。豆大的汗滴顺着背部结实的线条滑落，索尔的头髮甩出水珠，他扶着洛基两条美腿发泄自己的欲火，热潮期距离结束还有很长一段时间。

谁都想象不到约顿皇家的温泉宫里发生了什么淫乱的事情。

正如谁都不知道蒂卢德真正在哪里。


End file.
